The object of the present invention is a fastening system for a rip-saw blade and a chipping edger, the system including one rip-saw blade or a plurality of rip-saw blades, as well as chipping edgers fastened in connection with the rip-saw blade or blades, and spacing sleeves between the rip-saw blades. Fastening systems of this type are used in saw-benches, such as hewing saws and resaws. For example, DE Patent 35 08 716 discloses one prior-art fastening system of this type for a rip-saw blade and a chipping edger.
In prior art, a rip-saw blade has been secured to a chipping edger by means of, for example, screws as close as possible to the cutting teeth of the chipping edger in such a way that wood material would not be wedged between the rip-saw blade and the chipping edger. Even though a hole has been made in the rip-saw blade in the area of the tooth of the chipping edger, there has, nevertheless, been the problem of wood material wedging between the chipping edger and the rip-saw blade. This results in the rip-saw blade bending. When the load is in the opposite direction, the rip-saw blade will yield in other parts except in the area of the attachment of the chipping edger, at which it will rub against the wood, heat up, bend, and burn the surface of the wood.